In heavy rains accompanied by storms, rainwater may have a tendency to pool in yards and on driveways, patios or other areas around a building. Therefore, it may be desirable to have appropriate drainage facilities in these areas. However, conventional storm drain emitters may have a tendency to become clogged with sticks, leaves, trash and other debris.
Therefore, a yard storm drain emitter which is less susceptible to becoming clogged with debris is needed.